prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Dahmer
Jonathan Dahmer is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his work for Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) where he became a multiple-time tag team champion and for Force One Pro Wrestling (F1) under the ring name Jon Dahmer. Career Dahmer trained with legendary wrestler Mike Sharpe and made his professional in-ring debut in the mid 1990s. Combat Zone Wrestling (1999-2010) Dahmer wrestled professionally as part of his first major promotion for Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) in 1999. He had his first match on February 13, 1999. During the eleven years Dahmer wrestled for CZW, he won the CZW Tag Team Championships numerous times with various partners with the latter number of his title reigns won with Danny Demanto. Dahmer wrestled his last match in CZW on July 10, 2010. CHIKARA (2005) Dahmer wrestled briefly in CHIKARA in 2005 during the month of February. He wrestled in three different tag matches during that time sharing the ring with and against the likes of Eddie Kingston and Kevin Steen. Maven Bentley Association (2005-2009) Dahmer made his debut for Maven Bentley Association (MBA) on July 16, 2005. His match debut was a title match for the MBA Heavyweight Championship in a battle royal. He won the battle royal claiming the vacant title and earning his first MBA title in his first MBA match. Dahmer held the title up until September 3 losing to Sean Bishop. From that point onward, Dahmer competed in various singles and tag matches seeing title gold once more during a MBA event for the CZW Tag Team Championships, winning the titles with his CZW alumni and tag partner Danny Demanto on January 6, 2008. He wrestled his last MBA match of 2008 on August 14 before departing for nearly a year. Dahmer returned to MBA action on May 14, 2009 before wrestling his last match on December 26. Force One Pro Wrestling (2010-2012) Dahmer began working for Force One Pro Wrestling (F1) during 2010. He debuted on March 26 in a tag match at F1 Enter The Dangerzone. He went on to wrestle mostly in tag matches and tournaments during the 2010 year. He continued in tag matches going into the following two years of his tenure with F1. During his time, Dahmer won the F1 Tag Team Championship with Anthony Graves on July 8, 2011 at F1's JT Roberts Memorial Tour de Force Tournament. Dahmer's last F1 match was on February 18 at F1 The Relaunch 3.0. Coastal Pro Wrestling (2013-Present) On April 27, Dahmer debuted on Coastal Pro Wrestling (Coastal) in a Coastal Tag Team tournament. He wrestled as one half of The Westville Murphys teaming with Ryan Slater successfully competing against Alex Anthony and Jael Rose at Grounds For Conflict. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Move of a Thousand Maniacs'' (a body vice dropped into a piledriver) *'Signature moves' **''Divine Revolution'' **Pumphandle Erosion Suplex **Saito Suplex **Spinebuster Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Tag Team Championship (1 time with Jose River Jr., 2 times with Eddie Valentine, and 3 times with Danny Demanto) *'Maven Bentley Association' **MBA Heavyweight Championship **MBA Tag Team Championship (1 time with Cory Kastle) *'Force One Pro Wrestling' *F1 Tag Team Championship (1 time with Anthony Graves Nicknames *"Reverend" External links *Jon Dahmer profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1996 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Tri-State alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers